


Liquor

by Casual_Scribbles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And he definitely doesn't want him to know about his crush, But he doesn't want Dean to see him, Cas doesn't like it, Cas wants to help, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Dean is asleep the whole time, Excessive Drinking, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), dean has a drinking problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casual_Scribbles/pseuds/Casual_Scribbles
Summary: (Takes place three months after the events of the Season 5 finale in which Sam falls into hell with Lucifer and Michael) Castiel visits Dean while Dean is passed out drunk. He is surprised by how much it hurts to see Dean like this.





	Liquor

The house was remarkably clean, especially considering the mess Castiel used to see in Dean’s various places of residence. All that was out of place were the lines of beer bottles, scattered books, and of course Dean himself. He was passed out on the couch, a mostly empty bottle of whiskey cradled to his chest. A shock flared in the center of his chest and spread outward. Cas was surprised by how much it hurt to see Dean like this. He was more surprised by the anger that burned in his chest at the knowledge that this was Sam's fault. Sam was his friend, but they both knew that Dean had a problem with drinking away his feelings. But Sam was staying away from Dean anyway. Cas just couldn’t understand why.

Cas moved around the couch. He couldn’t leave Dean like this. However, he didn’t want him to know about the fights in heaven. It was shameful – and there was no doubt that Dean would pry for details if he knew Cas was here. Cas eyed the bottles and books. He could clean up for Dean. He could get away with doing that without him knowing. Dean would probably assume that Lisa did it and if he found out that she didn’t they’d most likely both jump to the conclusion that he was too drunk to remember cleaning up after himself.

Cas picked up a few bottles and carried them to the recycling bin. His stomach dropped when he saw that it was already overflowing with bottles of the same kind. This wasn’t right. It took him three trips to gather up all of that night’s bottles.

He gently picked up the book by Dean’s head. He wondered what Dean was reading. He flipped the book over and scanned the page. Summoning spells and symbols covered the page and flipping through the book revealed more of the same. He closed the book and set it on the table. He picked up another book – this one full of mythology on gateways and portals. Another book held binding spells. Another held lore on hell and the Devil. Cas stacked each book neatly, his jaw clenched. He knew what these were. Dean was still looking after Sam. Cas doubted that Sam even knew how much Dean was hurting.

He gently pried the whiskey bottle out of Dean’s arms, holding his breath so he wouldn’t wake Dean. He realized that the bottle was still open; Dean had drunk so much of it that it wasn’t spilling. Cas tiptoed back to the kitchen. He looked at the little bit of whiskey left in the bottom of the bottle and decided he wouldn’t leave it for Dean to drink later. He tipped the whiskey back into his own mouth and left the whiskey bottle with the beer bottles.

Cas went back to the couch and looked down at Dean. He almost looked peaceful, but leaving him exposed to the cold air felt wrong. Cas looked around and found a blanket neatly folded on an armchair. Carefully, he draped it over Dean.

He thought about the amount of alcohol Dean had consumed and remembered his own hangover from when he had drunk an entire liquor store. He didn’t want Dean to feel that, not when he had the ability to heal him again. He reached out a hand, then stopped, his gut twisting and swirling. It felt similar to the ‘butterflies' Sam had explained to him once. He knew why these butterflies had visited his stomach. Technically, he didn’t have to touch Dean with his hand for the healing powers to work. He just had to make physical contact. Cas crouched by Dean’s head.

He could see more details on Dean now. His hair was shaggy and seemed to be getting a little bit longer. It curled over the tips of his ears. Deep purple shadows contrasted the red puffy rings around Dean’s eyes. Dried tears stained his nose and cheeks, leaving dark lines between his freckles. Cas felt tears spring into his own eyes. This wasn’t how Dean deserved to be living. He deserved to be driving around in the Impala with Sam, hunting ghosts and demons and other creatures. He deserved a drink in his hand for fun, not twelve to drown out sorrow. Sure, he didn’t like knowing that Dean would sleep with any girl that looked at him, but right now Cas would take that over this. He'd take it in a heartbeat.

Cas reached out and brushed Dean’s hair back, his touch feather-light. Dean would never know. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dean’s forehead, pouring out healing and happiness and love. He willed Dean to have a good dream because he knew Dean had nightmares. He knew they were bad. He knew they never went away. But he wanted Dean to have a good dream, even if it was just for tonight.

He leaned back and saw the shadows and the rings fade. Dean almost looked like himself again. Cas smiled sadly. He would have asked God to help Dean three months ago. Now he just hoped Sam would wake up enough to realize what his actions were doing to Dean. He brushed his hand through Dean’s hair once, stood up, and was gone.


End file.
